Spring Day Pretty Cure
Spring Day Precure '''(スプリングデープリキュア''Spuringu Dai Purikyua)' is a series created by Toei Animations set to air in February of 2019. It was created by Haruna and features main themes of Springtime, Friendship and Weather. Story Pretty cure *(花田蝶) Hanada Chou/Cure Dewdrop '''(キュアデュードロップ) Is a gentle and caring young girl with a love for spring and family. She dreams of owning a spring theme bakery. Chou can be quite hyper and impulsive when excited, so her mother usually has to calm her down when it occurs which is quite often. Chou loves to make sakuramochi and spring-themed bento for her lunches since her parents leave out very early. As '''Cure Dewdrop her theme color is light pink and her powers are related to dewdrops and wind. *(井上眠) Inoue Nemu/Cure Rain '''( キュアレイン) Is a cheerful and creative student in Chou's class and friend of ten years. She has a love for rain and as a young child would run around in it but she would usually get sick afterwards and miss school. Nemu is quite energetic and hyperactive, in addition knows how to brighten up someone's day and make things better. Nemu is although secretly looking for love and her face will instantly turn bright red if thinking on the concept. As '''Cure Rain her theme color is light blue and she holds the power of water. *(朝川ヒナタ) Asakawa Hinata/Cure Morning '''(キュアモーニング) Is a new student in Chou's class, who came to Miharumachi from Okinawa. She has a love for writing and dreams of becoming a journalist like her mother. Hinata is a brave girl who isn't one bit afraid to speak her mind, even when it isn't the time for it. Hinata loves Chou's special spring bento and wishes to learn how to make it herself.Hinata is although afriad of only one thing, clowns. As '''Cure Morning her theme color is yellow and her power is sunlight. *(緑森宝) Midorimori Takara/Cure Leaf '''(キュアリーフ) The brains of the team. Takara is sort of like the group's "mom" or "big sis", according to Nemu that is.Takara is a level-headed, gentle and mature girl who enjoys drawing, helping others and painting. Some say she is the perfect girl, while others say that she was just born perfect. She is also class representative and the student council president. As '''Cure Leaf her theme color is green and her powers relate to nature, mainly plants. *'Cure Misty '(キュアミスティ) An mysterious, aloof and emotionless Cure from Primavera, who makes her official debut mid-season. Not much is actually known about except for the obvious fact she is a Pretty Cure. Her theme color is purple and she is the oldest on the team being 17. She holds the power of fog and smoke. Items *'Drop Case '(ドロップケース) Is the transformation device used by the Cures. It resembles a small compact *'Rainbow Drops '(レインボードロップス) Are seven mystical teardrop-shaped items that protect Primavera from danger. Each has a different power. *'The Red Rainbow Drop' (レッドレインボードロップ): Previously owned by Cure Dawn. Now in her mascot form, it is worn around her neck. *'The Orange Rainbow Drop '(オレンジレインボードロップ): Category:Nature Themed Series Category:Fan Series Category:Pretty Cure fanime Category:HarunaSeries